


Stand By Me (Security Breach | BW Community Fic Friday)

by Sombras_Secret_Database



Series: Blackwatch Community Fic Friday [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Grief/Mourning, Multi, Romance, Sad, visiting graves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-09 14:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sombras_Secret_Database/pseuds/Sombras_Secret_Database
Summary: In the first half of this fic, Sombra goes with Pharah to visit Ana's grave while Mercy is away at work. In the second half, Pharah goes with Sombra to visit the graves of her parents while they're visiting her hometown.





	Stand By Me (Security Breach | BW Community Fic Friday)

Content: SFW

Pairing: Sombra x Pharah x (Mentions of Mercy)

Blackwatch Fic Friday Prompt #2: Person A decides to help person B visit a graveyard. The grave was a close person to person B.

\----Pharah

“You know you don’t have to come with me if you don’t want to. We’ve only been together a few months. I’d understand-” Fareeha was shushed by a soft finger pressing against her lips. It belonged to none other than the hacker she’d been seeing, and the woman who was supposed to be her enemy.

“Stop. I’m going and nothing is going to stop me from being there for you pajarita, especially while the doc is out of town.” Sombra declared with a tone that left no room for argument. That was something Fareeha always liked about her. She was stubborn and persistent. It was one of the reasons she’d been able to forgive her after what happened with the escaped prisoners. The little hacker had worked tirelessly to make it up to her, and helping her locate every prisoner that Talon hadn’t found a need for. It’d helped save her job, and quiet down all the bad publicity Helix had taken after such a big mistake. She didn’t see Sombra as a mistake, and neither did Angela.

“I know. I just didn’t want to drag you along if you weren’t comfortable. You don’t really talk about your parents.” She said taking the woman’s hand into her own as she moved it away from her lips. The hacker looked a little solemn at the mention of her deceased parents.

“What’s there to talk about? I barely remember them.” She said dismissively before pulling her hand back from Fareeha. Something that both Fareeha and Angela struggled with was getting their lover to open up to them. Maybe it had something to do with her changing her identity, or maybe that was just the way she was, but they wanted her to trust them instead of shutting them out whenever her past was brought up.

Fareeha sighed deeply before grabbing her keys and heading to the door to wait for Sombra who was pulling her shoes on. She looked different without her standard leggings and jacket. Less purple. Instead she wore black leggings with a dark gray button up shirt. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun to help hide the ombre of purple hair. She was beautiful.

Sombra took her hand as they left Fareeha’s apartment to head out to her car. It was a nice car. Fareeha always loved cars ever since she was a kid, and she look care of it well. They both got into the car before they were off to the graveyard. Sombra knew Fareeha went there every year, but it wasn’t easy for her according to Angela. A part of her wanted to tell her what she knew about her mother, but she was so scared that her lover might push her away for good if she told her that she’d been visiting an empty grave all these years. She didn’t want to break Fareeha’s heart with the truth.

Instead she stayed quiet and just held Fareeha’s hand over the center console. It was the only real comfort she could give her on a day like this. The drive wasn’t long before they were parking on a path in a field of tombstones. She looked over at Fareeha who seemed like she didn’t want to get out of the car as she stared out the window with a look of sadness in her eyes.

“I’m here mi amor.” Sombra assured her, squeezing her hand a little. She wasn’t the best at comforting people, but she always tried her best to. Growing up as an orphan on the streets of Dorado had left her with few examples of what love, affection, and comfort were.

“I’m ready.” Fareeha said finally before opening up the door and stepping out of the car. It wasn’t long at all before Sombra was at her side holding her hand. They walked slowly through the field before stopping at her mother’s tombstone. There were fresh flowers already laying there, and she knew who must’ve left them before they’d gotten here. Reinhardt. That man had been like a second father to her, and he’d loved her mother very much.

Sombra gave Fareeha the flowers she was holding in her other hand. She could tell just by looking at her that she was still mourning the loss of her mother even if she didn’t bring her up often.

“You know she never really wanted this life for me. At least that’s what she always told me when I wanted to join Overwatch like her. Her and Reinhardt were my heroes growing up. I wanted to be just like my mom, but I never could get in so I joined the army instead.” She paused for a moment as she knelt down to set the bouquet of blue and white flowers at the foot of her mother’s tombstone. When she stood back up she continued.

“Angela always tells me she’d be proud of me, and that my mother always hoped I’d follow in her footsteps, but I just-” Her voice cracked a little and Sombra could see the tears glistening in the sunlight as they slipped down Fareeha’s cheeks. The hacker moved her hand to her lover’s back, rubbing soothing circles there. “I don’t understand why she never told me those things when she was here. My whole life I wanted to make her proud of me, but even when she promised to support my decision to join I could tell that her heart wasn’t in it.”

“I know that I didn’t know your mother, but I do know that you are everything any mother could hope for. You’re kind. You’re forgiving. You’re strong and independent. You’re loving even towards those who probably don’t deserve it. You have done so much and achieved so much, and you are so good at what you do.” Sombra told Fareeha as she cupped her cheek making her look down at her as she spoke. There was so much more she wanted to say, but she stopped herself from rambling on and on about the woman she loved.

Fareeha placed her hand over Sombra’s as she leaned into her warm and comforting touch. She turned her head a little to gentle kiss the hacker’s wrist.

“You mean so much to me, and I know you don’t think you deserve my love or Angela’s because of the things you’ve done but you do. You’re not a bad person Oli. You’ve done so much good for the people of Dorado even if it meant doing the wrong thing for the right reasons.” She told her as she held Sombra’s hand close to her heart. It meant a lot to the hacker to hear those words coming from the Security Chief, especially after everything that had gone down between them before they’d started dating.

“I know you believe that I can change, but I haven’t been on the right side of the law since I was a kid. I don’t know if I can ever walk the straight and narrow like you and Angela do.” She looked down for a moment before glancing back up at her. “But I do love you both very much even if it means keeping our relationship a secret.”

Fareeha smiled and kissed her softly. “You know about the Overwatch recall. I know Angela is hesistant to answer it, and so am I, but if you want to you could join us. We’d protect you from Talon, and you could help us save the world.”

“Did you forget that answering that call would make you both outlaws? I know you want to honor your mother, but I don’t want you losing everything in the war against-” The Egyptian kissed her again to quiet her lover. The hacker was always very passionate when she was trying to make a point.

“Shh, as long as I have you and Angela I’ll be okay. You two mean the world to me, and if I can save you both then that’s what I plan to do.”

Sombra didn’t argue with her that time. She was too busy feeling like her head was in the clouds to even think of a comeback to that. She’d never really had anyone care about her so much before, let alone two people. She couldn’t stop smiling to herself like some giddy school girl on the ride home where they ordered takeout and settled down to watch movies together to help take their mind’s off of the anniversary of Ana Amari’s “death”.

\-----Sombra

“I don’t think I can do this amiga.” Sombra said from driver’s seat of some rental she’d got for their trip back to her hometown. She had her hand on the door but she couldn’t bring herself to open it. She hadn’t visited her parents’ graves since she was a child. She always made an altar for them, but she never dared to go back to that graveyard where they were buried amongst hundreds of other parents who’d been killed during the Omnic Crisis.

Dorado, Castillo, and most of Mexico had been overrun with orphans from the Omnic Crisis when she was just a child. It was part of the reason Los Muertos has such a strong presence today since most of its members were other orphans just like her. A part of her blamed her parents for dying even if it wasn’t their fault. She had even hated them when she was younger for leaving her all alone. All she’d really had to comfort herself as a child was the bear members of Overwatch issued out to the orphans they’d saved. She’d always cherished Arturito, and he was one of the reasons she’d had good in her. She’d looked up to the soldiers who’d saved her as a child, and for that reason she’d helped Jack Morrison when he went looking for Fareeha’s mother.

Fareeha got out of the car and walked around to the driver’s side. She opened up the door and took Sombra’s hands into her own. “Look at me. I’m right here to hold your hand if you need me to, but I know you can do this habibti.”

The hacker kept her eyes low as she sat the for another moment, gathering up the courage to get out of the car and see her parents’ graves. “You don’t think they’ll hate me for not coming all these years?”

“They could never hate you Oli. You’re their daughter.” She assured her. This wasn’t really a side she’d seen from Sombra before. The fun and sassy hacker had been replaced by a lost little orphan. Her heart ached for her lover. She didn’t know the right words to say, so she said what she thought she needed to hear instead.

“Okay. I’ll get out.” She said before she turned off the car and reached back to grab the flowers they’d brought with them to lay on the graves. Her violet eyes were misty with unshed tears before she’d even closed the door to the car. It was such a raw and open wound that she’d tried to ignore all of these years, but now she had to face it.

Sombra swallowed hard as she looked over the cracked tombstones until she saw her parents’ names. She took Fareeha’s hand in hers as they started to walk over to them. Each step felt like she was being weighed down, and if it weren’t for her lover holding her hand she probably never would’ve made it to them.

Their names were etched into the two stones standing side by side. She looked solemn as she stared down at them wondering how different her life would be if they hadn’t died. “You know I used to wake up every night thinking they’d walk through the doors and take me home. I spent years hoping that maybe those soldiers had got it wrong, and those weren’t my parents that I buried that day. I think that’s part of why I didn’t ever come here growing up.”

“There’s nothing wrong with that Oli. It can be hard to process the loss of a loved one let alone losing two at the same time. Angela struggled with it two, but visiting their graves helped her. That’s why I thought it might help you.” Fareeha told her as she rubbed Sombra’s back soothingly. It was the only thing she could do when her lover looked so lost.

“I know they didn’t mean to die, but sometimes I blame them for it as if they could’ve done more to live for me.” She was crying now. It was silent, but Fareeha could see the tears trailing down her cheeks. “And I know you want to answer that call in your mother’s place, but I’m so scared that I’ll lose you too pajarita.”

The Security Chief pulled the hacker into her arms and held her close, so close that Sombra could hear her heart beating in her chest.

“Do you hear that habibti? I’m alive. Angela is alive. Even if I answer that call to arms it will be no more dangerous than serving as a member of Helix. You’re not going to lose me. Just like I’m not going to lose you every time you have to go back to Talon.” Fareeha took her face in her hands and made her look up at her. She wiped the tears from her cheeks before she leaned down and kissed her. When she pulled back she spoke again. “I will live for you and Angela. I promise you that Oli.”

Sombra couldn’t help but smile at the heartwarming words of reassurance. It was what she needed when she got to lost in her own head to think clearly. Her lover was right. Her and Angela were both trained for battle, and they wouldn’t die as easily as her parents had.

“You’re crushing the flowers.” The hacker chuckled as she pulled back and wiped away the last of her tears. The flowers were a little ruined from the right hug, but they’d still be a welcome addition to the graves. She bent down and placed one bouquet on each grave before standing up again. “We should get going. I want to show you my place for once.”

Less than an hour passed before they were in her makeshift apartment in Castillo. It wasn’t nearly as put together as Fareeha’s place, but it was better than living on the streets. They took some local food home with them to eat. Sombra really was working to open up to both of her lovers, and she was a little sad that Angela couldn’t make it but she hoped that one day she’d get the chance to show her too.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked this, and would like to see more of this ship. Remember that you can see my fics when they're first uploaded by following my tumblr which is under the same name as this profile.


End file.
